Caitlin
Caitlin was in charge of the Battle Castle in the Battle Frontier located in Sinnoh and Johto, unable to battle due to her power and explosive temper at the time. She is a member of Unova's Elite Four, speciallizing in Psychic types. She owns a villa in Undella Town. Group Dimension One: ''Bass487's Nuzlocke Bass: Bass first met Caitlin in Olivine City, taking a break inside the cafe there. There he ran into the Gym Leader Jasmine again, who was showing Caitlin around. She was rather cold and distant towards him at first, not trusting anyone other than Jasmine. Later on though, she caught Bass experimenting with some of his abilities, the powers loaned to him from the legendary Pokemon. Turns out she followed him to see if the stories she heard were true, about him and his abilities. Hearing his story, she confessed that she too had powers and mostly being unable to control them as well. She then broke down, distressed about her inability to control her power and causing harm to others when out of control. Bass managed to comfort her, telling her that with time, she can, given how far he came with his abilities. Thus the beginnings of their friendship. Bass didn't see her again until he went to confront the Dark One, Yamato no Orochi. Turns out, she was the one that was needed to restore Orochi to full power. Bass managed to get her away and defeat Orochi with all his strength, but then was crushed by a rockslide, a last resort from the Dark One. This awoke some control of her power, as she helped remove the rockslide and get him to a Center. Also, by comforting Lyra as Bass was lingering on the verge of death, she helped free Celebi who then revived Bass. After everything resolved, she went back to Olivine City. Later, she invited Bass over to Sinnoh to explore her home region. On the way though, Celebi brought Bass back in time, which also resulted him in being separated from his team after Giratina's attack. Upon learning this and finding him, she managed to comfort him over his distress of losing everyone. After Bass set off on his Sinnoh journey, she went off on her own for a while. She was not seen again until the Drifloon colony attacked in Hearthome City. As Bass tried to defend the citizens hiding in the church, he was nearly carried off by several Drifloon. Commanding a Gardevoir and Gallade, she managed to free him before he was carried off and helped him defend the church. She also has shown to gain further control over her psychic abilities as she managed to hold the Drifloon holding him in place, and see into the future to know the colony has retreated. After this event though she had to leave and with her Pokemon teleported away. After Zidane fell, when Bass was feeling completely hopeless and ashamed over his actions, she managed to communicate with him via telepathy, repeating his own advice to her and managed to calm him. Poisondart91's Nuzlocke Poison: Group Dimension Two: SwampertOwns's Nuzlocke Brendan: Xavier: NarutoMaster777's Nuzlocke Naruto: Mayl: Jen: 'Electric_Jelly's Nuzlock''e'' Spike: '''DragonAura1010's Nuzlock''e Kaiser: WyvernLord17's Nuzlocke Burzaks: LightsabreSMGN's Nuzlocke Light: Celestrain1's Nuzlocke Brandon: Delaine: Group Dimension Three: PokemonVeteran's Nuzlocke Elrond: CapcomRulez's Nuzlocke Hatori: Solo Dimension One: RioluRules13's Nuzlocke: Lilith: Solo Dimension Two: SaurianGuy's Nuzlocke Saurian: Solo Dimension Three: ShadowLyzerg66's Nuzlocke Zane: Solo Dimension Four: Water_Lily_923's Nuzlocke'' Skyler: Category:Characters Category:Elite Four Members Category:Universal Characters